dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan
A Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, sūpā saiyajin?), usually abbreviated as SS (Super Saiyan) and by many fans SSJ (Super Saiya-jin), is a special advanced and powerful state of the saiyan race in the manga /anime of Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and the self-parody Neko Majin Z. There are at least six levels of the state, each more powerful than the previous. Legend The ability to become a Super Saiyan was once considered to be a myth, because it had not been performed for over a thousand years until Son Goku accomplished it when he was fighting Freeza on Planet Namek. Though it was a legend, it, along with the saiyans constantly growing power, made Freeza, who was considered to be the strongest being in the universe at the time, fear the Saiyans enough to destroy Planet Vegeta in the hope that the Super Saiyan legend would never be complete. The only certain condition to transcend initially to the Super Saiyan level is that a saiyan must be pure of heart, usually fiercely enraged, and of sufficient power. Any other conditions are unknown. As Saiyans trained during the Z series, they discovered levels beyond Super Saiyan never seen before, completely unheard of. The appearance of a Super Saiyan is different in each form, more so in the fourth and final form. In the main series, all male Saiyans still alive after the Freeza Saga, with the exception of Raditz and Nappa (both of whom ironically are full-blooded Saiyans), manage to reach at least the first level during the course of the series. Akira Toriyama's reason for never having any female Super Saiyans was that neither Pan nor Bra had the incentive to transform, and that he never drew female Super Saiyans because he couldn't figure out what they would look like. The DBGT Perfect File implied Pan had the potential to transform and might have become a type of Super Saiyan never seen before. Levels False Super Saiyan During the development of the Super Saiyan concept, Dragon Ball's animation company (Toei) produced a movie depicting Goku's first Super Saiyan transformation. However, the form was later called False Super Saiyan (擬似超サイヤ人, Giji Sûpâ Saiyajin), which depicted Goku with his regular black hair, eyes lacking irises and the golden aura. His hair was elevated and reddish, because of the golden aura. Users do not seem to be in complete control while in this state. Apparently this form cannot be retained for very long. Goku uses this form in his fight against Lord Slug in Dragon Ball Z movie 4. Later in episode 195. "Warriors of The Dead" of the Great Saiyaman Saga, Goku is seen to use something similar to this against the Ginyu Force, however it has never been confirmed if this transformation was truly used. Future Trunks is also seen to temporarily achieve a similar transformation when powering up during the Trunks Saga, and also during the The History of Trunks special, but, once again, it is unconfirmed if this is in fact the transformation in question. Known users: * Son Goku * Possibly Future Trunks Super Saiyan as a Super Saiyan]] The first Super Saiyan transformation happens when a saiyan who has reached his natural limit loses himself to a fit of rage. Even though the physical change is not too drastic, the power increase is colossal. While not always consistent, Goku's original super saiyan transformation increased his power by about 50 times, although as a character becomes stronger, this changes. The most noticeable change is that the hair is now a golden yellow and it is forced upward as if standing on end. The eye color changes to green and the muscles become more defined and toned. The Super Saiyan aura becomes steadily dancing waves of thick yellow flame. Behavioral change is also quite noticeable, the saiyan becomes more aggressive and temperamental than usual. The first saiyan seen to reach Super Saiyan in the series is Goku when fighting Freeza. Through training, the negative effects of the transformation can be suppressed and controlled, resulting in a Super Saiyan who can suppress his energy and act normal as if he was not transformed. It was theorized in Dragon Ball Z movie Super Android 13 that these Super Saiyan transformations prevented Goku from performing his Genki Dama technique. One must be pure of heart to perform the technique, and as a Super Saiyan, Goku's heart is full of rage. In the film, when Goku became a Super Saiyan after gathering power for a Genki Dama, he lost control of the energy and instead absorbed it into himself. This theory is contradicted by the fact that Super Saiyan Goku use the Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu in the canon series, although Goku had already thrown the Spirit Bomb, while against Super Android 13 he was still charging it. Known users: * Son Goku * Future Trunks * Vegeta * Son Gohan * Future Gohan * Broli * Son Goten * Trunks * Gotenks * Gogeta * Vegetto * Son Goku Jr. * Vegeta Jr. Other forms * Super Saiyan 2nd Grade/Ascended Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 3rd Grade/Super Super Saiyan/Ultra Super Saiyan * Full-Power Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Legendary Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan 4 (GT only) Category:Saiyans